Sagat
|-|SSFIV= |-|SFV= Summary Sagat (サガット, Sagatto, Thai: สกัด) is a character in the Street Fighter series. First appearing in the original Street Fighter as the final boss, Sagat was originally a boss character in the early editions of the series. He was later turned into a regular, playable character. Sagat is also referred to as "The Emperor of Muay Thai", "The King of Muay Thai" or "The God of Muay Thai" in the games. He's also a former member of the criminal organization Shadaloo, being series villain M. Bison's personal bodyguard as well as one of the feared "Four Heavenly Kings" but after the events in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Street Fighter II, he resigned from his post. Sagat is a very proud fighter. He's very powerful and strong-willed, as well as hard-working; he is dedicated in body and spirit to martial arts life. His uncommon physical appearance makes him menacing, hideous and downright unfriendly at first glance, which holds true to a certain extent. In contrast to his initially violent and sometimes cruel nature, Sagat appreciates opponents that are worthy and of strong character and greatly despises taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat. His more honorable traits come to the forefront during his storyline development, and his pride gives way to an honesty of sorts similar to Ryu, his purpose now defined by the "heart of battle". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Sagat Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial artist, Can use Ki-based projectiles, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Corruption (Awakened and managed to overcome the influence of the Satsui No Hado) Attack Potency: City level (He was defeating Ryu in the first game, but when Ryu used the Satsui no Hadou, Sagat suffered a crushing defeat and currently both haven't fought again) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Can keep up with Ryu) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average, very skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Sagat's pride prevents him from taking unfair or dishonest advantages in combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tiger Shot:' Sagat gathers ki in his hands and propels his fists together forwards in order to fire a vertical crescent-shaped energy projectile. *'Tiger Knee:' Sagat jumps forward and rams into the opponent with his knee, hitting twice at close range. *'Tiger Uppercut:' Sagat jumps into the air and turns his body while hitting his opponent with a rising uppercut - although with the opposite knee raised - followed by a backward somersault to land back on the ground. *'Angry Charge:' His scar glows and powers up his Tiger Uppercut. *'Tiger Raid:' Sagat delivers a barrage of kicks and finishes with a powerful, multi-hit flying side kick. *'Tiger Destruction:' Sagat chains a Tiger Knee and two consecutive Tiger Uppercuts, the first one being quite short while the second one jumps much higher and hits with the opposite fist engulfed in fire. *'Tiger Genocide:' Sagat starts with a Tiger Knee, and finishes with a Tiger Uppercut that knocks down the enemy while inflicting a lot of damage. *'Tiger Cannon:' Sagat fires a more powerful, multi-hitting version of the Tiger Shot. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Firey (Battle for Dream Island) Firey’s Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 7 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Brawlers Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adults